Security devices, such as locks, are used in a variety of applications to secure a variety of objects. In some instances the security device may be used in areas of low light, which may impede or complicate operation of the security device. For example, operation of a combination dial to locate the correct number of the unlocking combination or locating the keyhole for insertion of the appropriate key may be difficult in areas of low light. As such, it is desirable to provide a security device that produces sufficient light to allow easy operation of the security device.